1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a stretchable thermoelectric material and/or a thermoelectric device including the stretchable thermoelectric material.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermoelectric conversion is the conversion of thermal energy to electric energy and vice versa. The Peltier effect refers to an effect in which a temperature difference is generated between both ends of a thermoelectric material when a current flows through the thermoelectric material, and the Seebeck effect refers to an reverse effect in which electricity is generated when there is a temperature difference between both ends of a thermoelectric material.
Cooling systems operating by the Peltier effect may be effective to use in some applications where it may be difficult to use existing cooling systems such as passive cooling systems or refrigerant gas compression type cooling systems. Thermoelectric cooling is an eco-friendly cooling technique which does not use refrigerant gas, thereby limiting and/or preventing any environmental problems. If the efficiency of thermoelectric cooling is improved by the development of highly efficient thermoelectric cooling materials, the application field thereof may be expanded to general-purpose cooling apparatuses such as refrigerators and air conditioners.
In addition, the Seebeck effect may be used to produce electric energy from heat generated by computers, automobile engines, industrial plants, etc. Thermoelectric power generated by the Seebeck effect may become a new renewable energy source. Along with the increasing interest in new energy sources, the environment, the reuse of waste energy, etc., the interest in thermoelectric devices has increased.
There is an increasing interest in polymer thermoelectric materials or flexible thermoelectric materials for large-area thermoelectric devices or wearable thermoelectric apparatuses.
As compared with thermoelectric inorganic materials, polymer thermoelectric materials or flexible thermoelectric materials are non-toxic and inexpensive, and it is easy to manufacture large-area thermoelectric devices using polymer thermoelectric materials or flexible thermoelectric materials. In general, however, the thermoelectric conversion efficiency of polymer thermoelectric materials or flexible thermoelectric materials is low.